JANE FOSTER: USER GUIDE AND UNIT MANUAL
by SkywardWriter
Summary: This is another manual for one of the many units created by the Skyward Units Company. Please read before removing your unit from its box. Do not shake or disturb the contents of the box to avoid any possible injuries. This is for Thor's beautiful girlfriend, Jane Foster. Enjoy.


**A/N: This is another one of my unit manuals. Enjoy!**

**JANE FOSTER: UNIT USER GUIDE AND MANUAL**

CONGRATULATIONS! You are now the proud owner of your very own JANE FOSTER unit. The following instructions will help to prevent any possible injuries, bruised egos, or dents in your car.

Technical Specifications

Name: Jane Foster. Will respond to Jane or Ms. Foster.

Age: Approximately

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 135 lbs

Place of Manufacture: Earth

Size: Large enough to get them interested but small enough to be modest.

This unit comes with the following items:

1 (one) full set of science equipment for studying and recreational purposes.

4 (four) pairs of jeans

2 (two) white shirts

2 (two) light-blue shirts

1 (one) brown jacket

1 (one) empty journal

Programming

Teacher: This unit's kind nature makes her excellent with kids, and her intelligence makes her perfect for a science or physics teacher.

Scientist: Since this is the unit's preferred profession, this may be the right way to send her off in. Refusal to allow this unit access to proper supplies can result in an angry THOR ODINSON unit.

Removal from packaging: This unit is very well-behaved, so problems with removal from the box are rare. These are some ways you can remove a JANE FOSTER unit from her box:

1. Knock on the lid then open it and reprogram her directly.

2. Leave a THOR ODINSON unit alone with the box. He WILL find a way to open the box.

3. Find a rare DARCY LEWIS unit and let her ramble on about her iPod until your JANE FOSTER unit breaks open the box to shut her up.

Reprogramming: This unit is friendly and intelligent but tends to be protective of her scientific research.

Scientist (default)

Adventurous (default)

Friend (secondary)

Sister

Frightened

Angry (unadvised)

The default modes of this unit make her very logical while still up for adventure. Your unit may randomly run off on a crazy adventure with a DARCY LEWIS and/or THOR ODINSON unit. This is not usually hazardous to your unit's health so stay calm and wait for her to return.

Friend mode is fairly simple to activate. Talk science with her or hang out with her for a few weeks and this mode should become active. To deactivate this mode, take away her stuff and call her stupid. This usually ends with Angry mode being activated, so this course if action is not recommended.

Sister mode is activated is your unit sees you being bullied or depressed. In this mode, she will try to comfort you and make you feel better. Caution to male owners: This mode is the ultimate friend zone. You have been warned.

Frightened mode is activated if your unit watches too many horror films or sees someone she cares about in danger. This mode makes her very paranoid and less adventurous. This can be deactivated by having her spend time with a DARCY LEWIS unit.

Angry mode is simple to unlock. Simply act like a jerk and watch as your unit flips her lid and possibly a table. This unit is rather scary in angry mode, but this mode is, thankfully, easy to deactivate.

Feeding: This unit is capable of feeding herself but won't turn down anything you've made if it is reasonably good.

Rest: This unit has a regular schedule for sleep and likes her routine. Do NOT disrupt her routine.

Cleaning: This unit can and will clean herself. Do not attempt to "help" without permission if you value your continued existence.

Frequently asked questions:

Q. Several local THOR ODINSON units are over at my house trying to explain the universe to my unit. What should I do?

A. Film it and send it in. Make the THOR ODINSON units leave. Don't care how. Just get them out before they stake claims to parts of your house as their living quarters.

Q. My THOR ODINSON unit is talking nonstop to my unit. I think she's fallen asleep, but he hasn't realized it yet. Should I take a picture?

A. Yes. Take another after he's asleep. Then make copies and send them in.

Trouble shooting:

Problem: My unit is freaking out because she lost her journal. She's been writing in that thing for months. What should I do?

Solution: Call customer services and get a new one immediately or find the old as fast as possible. She will go crazy.

Problem: My unit is hiding in the darkest corner of my house and muttering to herself. What's going on?

Solution: You've unlocked the hidden Insane mode. Hand her over to a THOR ODINSON unit before she kills you in your sleep.

We hope you enjoy your time with your unit and have a very nice day. Please look forward to more units from the Skyward Units Company.


End file.
